The invention relates to a device for detecting the movement of a movable component, the device having an inner part and the inner part possessing a housing in which conductors are disposed which bear electrical components and a sensor element and which with their one ends protrude from the inner part to form plug contacts, the inner part being encapsulated by injection-molding or casting methods in such a way that the plug contacts project into a plug socket in the plastics housing.
In devices of this type, it is known that, in the injection-molding to encapsulate the inner part with the plastics housing, the electrical components and/or the sensor element are also directly encapsulated. Both during production, as a result of the injection pressure and the high temperatures of the injection-molding compound and the subsequent cooling thereof, and later during operation in the event of temperature fluctuations, the connections of the electrical components and/or of the sensor element are subjected to mechanical load and can become detached.
In sensor elements which react to mechanical load with changes in their electrical properties, the result may be considerable losses in accuracy, or even failure of the device.
Moreover, the thermal and the compressive load can lead to defects in sensitive electrical components.